BRING ME TO LIFE
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami a cambiado mucho de actitud con Yugi, ahora lo golpea y abusa de el y todo por el dinero, el pequeño no soportara y abandonara al faraón, eso hará que Yami recapacite lo busque y le pida perdón,lograra Yugi olvidar todo el temor y ser feliz con Yami?


"**BRING ME TO LIFE"**

**CAPITULO: "DAME LA VIDA"**

Era una fría noche de invierno, parecía ser más oscura mas tétrica que cualquier otra que se hubiera visto en la ciudad. En las calles no habia persona alguna por la hora y por el frió que calaba hasta los huesos, el silencio predominaba en aquel barrio de ricos, de pronto el silencio que inundaba la ciudad se rompo al escucharse el sonido de un portón al cerrarse y luego unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban a toda velocidad, prometía que esa noche iba hacer diferente a las demás…

La figura de un muchacho de unos 20 años se vio aparecer en una de las avenidas, llevaba ropa ligera, y corría lo mas rápido que podía, parecía que quería alejarse de algo o mas bien estaba huyendo de algo, su rostro pálido tenia marcas de golpes y morenotes que opacaban su belleza, sus ojos violetas estaban brillosos y derramaban lagrimas mientras, corría aquellas frías gotas caían al piso, quería aliviar de alguna forma la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía…

Sus piernas ya no resistieron mas y al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión de la cual estaba huyendo paro en un callejón y se escondió cerca de uno de los contenedores de basura…se sentó en el suelo, ya no soportaba mas el cansancio, al sentarse hizo un gesto de dolor las heridas que tenia en el resto de su cuerpo y en su entrada lastimada lo resintieron…

Se abrazo así mismo haciendo esfuerzos para no gritar, se sentía tan desesperado que quería con un sonoro grito descargar esa frustración, pero sabia que no podía, no tenia que alertar a nadie de su presencia…lloraba como si lo acaban de golpear, aunque en parte así era ya que tan solo unas horas atrás fue azotado por su desobediencia, su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo eran testigos silenciosos de su tormento.

Pero esa noche cuando la tristeza, la impotencia y el dolor ya no pudieron mas, decidió huir tomo fuerzas de donde pudo, para huir de el, no creía como habían cambiado las cosas desde hacia 3 años que estaba con el, y todo era alegría, pero al mudarse aquel barrio de ricos, todo cambio, el cambio…el poder, el dinero, los lujos lo hicieron cambiar a tal grado, que ahora ya no lo reconocía, el ya no era el mismo Yami que conoció hacia unos años cuando apenas si era espíritu y logro enamorarlo. En ese entonces lo trataba con tanta ternura, tanto amor, sentía que era su tesoro, pero ahora…sentía que no era mas que una basura, un estorbo, un objeto que se usaba y desechaba cuando quisiera…si no obedecía a sus mandatos lo golpeaba, lo maldecía, lo denigraba, si no quería tener relaciones con el, lo abusaba, parecía que el habia dejado de tener valor…

**_¿Cómo puedes ver a través de mis ojos como por puertas abiertas? Adentrándote hasta mi esencia, donde me vuelvo tan torpe, sin alma…_**

Comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas no eran calidas, eran tan frías como aquella noche en que decidió huir abrumado por tantos abusos, tantos golpes, tantos insultos…ya no sabia si lo amaba, si lo odiaba o le temía…

Aun recordaba aquellos días felices en que vivió con el en la casa tienda, aquella humilde casa que muchas noches se habían convertido en su lecho de amor, cuan felices eran; la armonía reinaba, la alegría nunca se marchaba de su hogar, eran pobres pero eran dichosos, se respetaban mutuamente se amaban mutuamente…

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes el habia cambiado…su mente lo trasportó al recuerdo de aquel, dia donde todo comenzó a cambiar el recibió la noticia de una herencia que lo hizo millonario, tanto como lo era Kaiba, su Yami era buen administrador y su fortuna no tardo en crecer y ser aun mas rico que Kaiba, sus negocios prosperaron y el adquirió poder, respeto y aun mas fama de la que ya tenia por ser el rey del juego…pero ese dia, de la noticia fue cuando su tormento inicio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El regresaba de sus clases, estaba terminando la preparatoria, y era feliz por que entraría a la universidad a estudiar arqueología como su abuelo, como siempre su Yami estaba en la sala esperándolo llegar, habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitía llevar dinero a casa, y ayudar al faraón con los gastos, ya que su Yami era quien habia tomado las riendas del hogar, luego que su abuelo falleciera…

Ese dia se le notaba diferente, estaba alegre y nervioso, le extraño al verlo ya que significaban buenas noticias, o al menos así intuyo al mirar su rostro…cuan equivocado estaba, ya que esa noticia fue el comienzo de su sufrimiento…

- _Aibou_ que bueno que llegas…-acababa de terminar su turno donde restaurante que servia de mesero en las noches, cuando el lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo a uno de los sillones, se le notaba emocionado, y ansioso…

- ¿Qué ocurre Yami?...-le pregunto de forma inocente a su _koibito_, hacia mucho que ambos se habían convertido en pareja…

- Me acaba de hablar Isis…-le dijo con emoción, Yugi supo que se trataba de Ishizu, el siempre le decía así de cariño como la antepasada de la chica…

- Te dio buenas noticias según veo…-le dijo con una sonrisa, en su interior estaba compartiendo la alegría que su Yami sentía…

- Así es…-le sonrió nuevamente, Yugi también le sonrió, era feliz sabiendo que el lo era…

- ¿Y que te dijo?...-se notaba su impaciencia…

- Encontraron parte de las riquezas que tuve como faraón…-su hikari no entendía…-veras Isis mando una excavación al lugar donde fue mi palacio y encontraron mis riquezas, oro, diamantes, entre otras cosas…

- ¿Y por que te emociona?-sabia que esas cosas por lo general se iban a museos…

- Hikari, Isis me va dar esas cosas, dice que son mías, y como tal quiere que haga lo que yo desee con ellas, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- _Lie_…

- Qué somos ricos _aibou_, RICOS, ya no tienes que trabajar de mesero, yo ya no tengo que trabajar con Kaiba…ahora somos ricos, ricos, _aibou_ por fin te podré dar la vida que tu te mereces…-lo abrazo con alegría, Yugi correspondió al abrazo aunque una mirada triste se formo en sus ojos, presentía algo malo atrás de esas riquezas…

**_Mi espíritu esta dormido en algún frió lugar, esperando que lo encuentres y lo guíes de regreso a casa…_**

Y que vida fue esa, aunque la verdad quizás no podría llamarse vida ya que fue mas un infierno, nunca se imagino que tener dinero significaba, vender su dignidad y el amor que un dia le tubo…ahora lo único que le quedaba era el miedo y la desilusión de lo que un dia soñó y nunca fue…

Se mudaron a uno de los barrios mas costosos y finos de Japón, cerca de la mansión de Kaiba, compro una mansión pequeña ya que su fortuna no era tanta como la del CEO, Yugi estaba tan maravillado, nunca habia tenido tanto dinero y ver todos aquellos lujos sus ojos se asombraban…quien hubiera pensado que esa mansión, esos lujos, iban hacer su martirio…

- ¿Qué te parece aibou?...-su Yami estaba feliz, podía notarlo, el solo le sonrió, quería compartir esa felicidad pero algo se lo impedía…-y espera a ver nuestra habitación…

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió escaleras arriba, mientras que la servidumbre se encargaba de desempacar su pertenencias…llegaron a unas de las habitaciones al final del pasillo, el faraón giro la manija de la puerta con enchape de oro y lo hermosa de aquella habitación se poso ante sus ojos…

- ¿Qué te parece? Yo mismo la decore…-el siempre tenia un gusto exquisito para los detalles, no por nada fue el faraón en Egipto…

- Es hermosa…

Estaba maravillado, sus ojos brillaban en alegría al ver con detenimiento aquella habitación, la cama matrimonial al centro de ella era el doble de grande comparada con la que compartían en la casa tienda, la cubrían velos de ceda que combinaban muy bien con el color del cobertor, los cuadros en las paredes le daban a la habitación un ambiente místico, los adornos en las mesas, eran finos y exquisitos dándole el ambiente romántico y único de aquel lugar, que seria su lecho de amor…las mesas tenían grabados antiguos, sobre una de ellas, la que estaba aun lado de la cama habia una foto de el con su Yami, fue su primera cita, el lo habia llevado al parque de diversiones debido a que era uno de sus lugares favoritos, en la foto tenia una gran sonrisa, mientras que con una mano sostenía un algodón de azúcar y en la otra un oso que su Yami gano para el, el faraón lo abrazaba con ternura…

_**Despiértame, Despiértame el interior… No puedo despertar… Despiértame el interior…**_

Yugi tomo aquel retrato entre sus manos, no podía creer que el hubiera guardado la fotografía, y que adornada su habitación… su lecho de amor…unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, chocando contra el cristal de aquella foto…el lo noto y se acerco a su _aibou_, lo abrazo con ternura sabia que lloraba de felicidad pero nunca le gusto verlo llorar, sentía que algo se le desgarraba por dentro…

- Vamos _aibou_ debes estar feliz no llores mas…-le limpio las lagrimas con cuidado acariciando su piel, aquella que tantas veces antes tubo la dicha de sentir y como esas veces siempre era tan suave y tersa…-la vida nos ha dado un regalo, que tu y yo vamos compartir…-lo abrazo con ternura mientras que decía sus palabras, se escuchaban llenas de anhelo y alegría…

- _Arigato_ Yami…-le dijo con la voz quebrada, se le hacia un nudo al escuchar a su Yami hablar de esa forma tan hermosa…

- _Ai shiteru_…

Le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, mientras lo soltaba del abrazo y luego le sonreía, el pequeño le correspondió esa sonrisa, cuando se escucho el sonido del teléfono, el fue a contestarlo, seguramente seria Mokuba dándole la bienvenida al barrio…

Se sentó en la ancha cama y sintió entre sus manos lo suave de aquellas telas que la cubrían, nunca antes sintió algo así… sintió la suavidad unos momentos mas cuando y luego paro unos instantes su vista se embelezo contemplando desde su lugar la amplia ventana que daba a los jardines de la mansión, eran hermosos podía verlos y aun lado de ellos una piscina donde sus aguas cristalinas y en ella se hacían reflejar los rayos del sol…

No podía creer de cómo su vida habia cambiado en un instante, ahora todo aquello que una vez soñó y deseo tener; hoy era realidad, eso debía de merecer su felicidad, pero no era feliz…bajo la mirada dejando de contemplar aquel paisaje, el no era feliz y no podía entender por que. Quizás seria la nostalgia de dejar su hogar, aquel que habia conocido toda su vida, o seria que algo presentía…no estaba seguro, lo que si sabia era que no era feliz…

**_Sálvame… llámame y sálvame de la oscuridad… despiértame… ordénale a mi sangre correr…_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regreso a la realidad, y ahora por el frió de aquella noche estaba temblando, hubiera sido mas sensato marcharse con un suéter, una gabardina de las tantas que tenia, pero eso le hacia recordarlo a el, ya que fue el quien se las dio, significaban su sufrimiento lo sabia, por eso prefirió marcharse con la ropa con que llego ese dia, la misma que el compro con su primer salario, era la única cosa en toda esa mansión que era suya, y que podía tomarla sin temor ya que lo demás habia pagado un alto precio para obtener hasta el agua que tomaba, se abrazo a si mismo ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, le dolía tanto recordar eso, saber que el fue capaz de hacerle tanto…

Aquel dia cuando llegaron a la casa, y sintió aquella sensación de que algo oprimía su corazón, sintiendo que no era feliz, ahora entendía el por que de ese sentimiento, era la sensación de que su Yami sin desearlo estaba cambiando, el dinero lo estaba haciendo cambiar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya tenían un año de vivir en aquella mansión, habia logrado acabar la preparatoria, pero su Yami le pidió que al menos esperara un año mas para entrar a la universidad, no quería que se alejara de el, esa petición en un principio le pareció tierna y acepto, nunca se imagino la verdadera razón de tras aquella inocente petición…

Ese dia se le habia hecho tarde con sus amigos, por lo general siempre salía con ellos luego de que terminaran sus clases en la universidad, aunque ese dia se le habia hecho mas tarde de lo normal, nunca imagino el grabe error que estaba cometiendo…

Cerro la puerta y subió las escaleras, sabia que su Yami debía de estar dormido por las horas que eran, aunque al subir las escaleras una luz se encendió en la sala y dejo ver la figura del faraón, se le notaba molesto, al parecer habia estado esperando su regreso, el pequeño se tenso al verlo, nunca antes lo vio enojado y eso lo preocupo…

- ¿Que horas son estas de llegar?…-pasaba de la media noche…

- _Gomen nasai_ Yami, es que Joey insistió en mostrarnos una nueva consola de juegos, se nos hizo tarde, te prometo que nunca mas volverá a pasar…-se acerco a su Yami con gesto sumiso, no quería hacerlo enojar mas…-te lo pro…Haaag…

El no lo dejo continuar, ya que justo cuando estuvo cerca le dejo caer un fuerte golpe directo al rostro, el se llevo una mano a la mejilla lastimada, nunca antes su Yami siquiera le levanto una mano o la voz, ¿que estaba pasando?, no entendía, y le daba miedo descubrirlo…

Un hilo de sangre se escurrió rodando por una de sus mejillas, mientras que sus ojos mostraban miedo y desesperación, estaba llorando las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba aterrado, nunca antes vio a su Yami tan furioso y menos con el, no sabia de que podría ser capaz…

_**No puedo despertar… Antes de deshacerme…Sálvame… Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido…**_

- Te pongo reglas y las rompes…-la hora de llegada para Yugi era a mas tardar las 10 de la noche, antes de que el llegara, nunca se imagino que el se pusiera tan furioso por que llego llegar 2 horas después de lo establecido…

- Ya…ya…ya…-su boca temblaba del miedo no podía articular palabra, sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver que el se quito el cinturón y lo golpeo contra el piso…-GOMEN NASAI…-le grito desesperado, justo cuando el le dejo caer el primer golpe…-HAAAG…-grito, por la fuerza, con que la hebilla del cinturón choco contra su piel, sacándole al instante sangre que marcho su ropa…-HAAAG, YAMI YA NO MAS…

Dijo al sentir 3 golpes mas y su sangre brotaba con las insistencia, su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas sus manos solo podían resguardar su cabeza y a pesar de estar abrazo a si mismo queriendo de alguna forma protegerse de los golpes, no servia de nada su espalda estaba descubierta y era ahí donde el le estaba dando su castigo con mayor fuerza…

- Esto es para que aprendas que en MI casa hay reglas que TIENES que RESPETAR…-cuanta furia y enojo se escuchaba en su voz, ese no era el mismo Yami que conocía, ¿que habia sido de el?, ¿que habia hecho ese monstruo con su Yami?...

No supo cuando tiempo duro su castigo, pero en medio de el perdió el conocimiento el dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía fue tanta que su cuerpo no lo resistió y se desmayo…

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, haciéndolo despertar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintió aquellos rayos en sus esferas amatista, se incorporo un poco (ya que habia dormido en el suelo, donde quedo luego que se desmayara)…

Al hacerlo sintió el dolor en su cuerpo, apenas si se podía mover debido al dolor y los golpes que tenia, miro a todos lados y el ya no estaba, seguramente se habia marchado a tender sus negocios, se incorporo como pudo y justo cuando lo hizo, uno de las muchachas de la servidumbre lo vieron, se preocupo al ver que su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, su cabeza tenia sangre seca y sus manos tenia heridas y marcas de los golpes que recibió…

La muchacha se preocupo, fue en su auxilio, llamo a dos de los empleados mas fuertes de la mansión para que lo cargaran, mientras ella llamaba al medico de la familia, no sabia que le habia pasado, aunque podía imaginárselo ya que en la noche escucho el sonido de golpes y gritos lastimeros, sabia que se trataba del pequeño, y que el agresor era su pareja, lo que no sabia era por que tanta furia a tal grado que casi mata al muchacho…

El jardinero cargo al muchacho en brazos teniendo cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas, las mayoría de los empleados no se imaginaban que pudo pasarle, aunque algunos que sabían, por que habían escuchado sus gritos y los golpes chocar contra su piel pero no hicieron comentarios, suponiendo que si lo hacían podía costarles su empleo…subió las escaleras lentamente ya que en cada moviendo las heridas del chico sangraban… el no habia dicho palabra, se sentía débil solo cerro sus ojos y se durmió…

El jardinero coloco al muchacho en la habitación que compartían con su señor, mientras que esperaban la llegada del doctor, este no tardo en llegar alarmado, por lo que la muchacha de servicio le habia comentado, saco a todos los empleados de la habitación mientras revisaba al muchacho, este aun dormía estaba tan débil y cansado que no podía hacer otra cosa, el doctor dejo al chico en ropa interior mirando con horror la gravedad de sus heridas, era obvio que al niño lo habían golpeado, y como el doctor tenia muchos meses con la familia y sabia que no tenían padres, asumía que fue su pareja quien lo golpeo, se guardaría sus suposiciones ya que como el resto temía perder su trabajo…

Limpio, vendo, y coció algunas de las heridas del muchacho mientras que en otras solo les colocaba un ungüento para que sanaran mas rápido, justo cuando estaba guardando todo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la imagen de aquel chico de 24 años que le pagaba su salario se vio aparecer, el doctor no hizo comentario alguno solo guardaba sus cosas y Yugi ya estaba con sus manos, piernas y cabeza vendada, el dueño de la casa miro a su aibou el medico le habia colocado una pijama de pantalón corto y camisa manga corta, dejando expuestos sus vendajes…

- ¿Como esta Yugi?…-pregunto el serio, Yugi parecía estar dormido, aunque al escuchar su voz despertó, pero no abría sus ojos, tenia terror de hacerlo…

- Se recuperara…-dijo el medico guardando la ultima venda en su maletín…

- No quiero que comente nada de esto…-le dijo justo cuando aquel hombre de barba blanca pasaba aun lado de el faraón…

- No se preocupe no lo haré…

Fue lo que el dijo y se marchaba…Yami se acerco a la cama donde estaba su _aibou_, el chico sintió que se acercaba no quería sentir su presencia pero no podía evitarlo, tampoco quería abrir sus ojos ya que eso podría ser peligroso…solo se mantuvo quieto y con ojos cerrados esperando que el, pensara que estaba dormido…

_**Ahora sé lo que soy sin ti... no puedes abandonarme respira en mí y hazme real… dame la vida…**_

Se sentó aun lado de la cama, el cuerpo del chico se tenso ya que estaba muy conciente de lo que pasaba, pero no quería despertar temía, que podrían ver en los ojos de su pareja…podía sentir inconcientemente su mirada analizar cada parte de su cuerpo, siempre lo hacia y antes le encantaban sentir sus ojos mirándolo, pero ahora estaba tan aterrado por lo que el hizo el dia anterior que lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; era que el se marchara, que lo dejara solo con su dolor…

- Lo siento…-se le escucho decir con su voz varonil, aquella voz que lo habia enamorado…-no se lo que paso ayer…

Ni el mismo faraón, sabia lo que lo habia hecho cambiar, ya que ni siquiera tenia la excusa que estaba borracho ya que no era cierto, el habia hecho aquella atrocidad estando muy conciente de ello…

- Soy un invecil…-fue lo que dijo, a pesar de que Yugi tenia sus ojos cerrados podía sentir su dolor…-lastime a la persona que mas amo, es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar…-_aibou_ no merezco estar a tu lado… no lo merezco…-puso sus manos en su cabeza mientras que sus lagrimas caían hasta chocar contra sus piernas, estaba desesperado, y triste por lo que el dia anterior fue capaz de hacer…-dioses _aibou onegai_, perdóname, se que no lo merezco pero perdóname…perdóname…

_**Despiértame, Despiértame el interior… No puedo despertar… Despiértame el interior…**_

Podía escuchar su desesperación, y algo en el pareció conmoverlo, no le gustaba verlo o sentir que lloraba, el también sufría si su oscuridad estaba triste…el faraón pudo sentir como unos débiles brazos lo cubrieron dándole resguardo, a pesar del dolor que sentía su cuerpo, no era nada comparado con el dolor de ver sufrir a quien amaba…

- Oh! _Aibou_…-se dio vuelta y lo abrazo con ternura y con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas, mientras que ambos lloraban por razones diferente, el faraón por la culpa y Yugi por la tristeza de verlo sufrir…-me reivindicare contigo _aibou_, te lo prometo…te lo prometo…

Yugi solo asintió se sentía muy débil para siquiera articular palabra, creía en el, y quería convencerse de que lo de anoche no se volviera a repetir se negaba a perderlo, se negaba a dejarlo ir, lo amaba demasiado como para alejarse, aunque ese fue su error…

Varias semanas habían pasado desde ese incidente y por el momento no se habia vuelto a repetir, sus heridas habían sanado y habia recuperado la alegría, habia superado aquella mala pasada y lo habia perdonado…aunque una noche de lluvia hizo que días después enfermara gravemente de pulmonía, sus defensas estaban bajas debido a la debilidad y la recuperación de las heridas que aun estaba experimentando, cuando ahora también tenia que pasar por esa enfermedad, esa noche la fiebre le subió demasiado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, las muchachas de servicio hacían todo lo que ellas podían para bajarle la fiebre pero no bastaba, la fiebre no sabia…

Le tenían tanto cariño al muchacho, que las mujeres mayores lo consideraban su hijo y las menores su hermano, lo cuidaban con tanta ternura nada de malacia en sus ojos, a pesar de que ahora tuvieron que despojarlo de sus rompas y meterlo a la tina con agua helada como el doctor les ordeno…eso hizo que el chico despertara ya que en todo aquel rato habia estado inconciente, no pudo gritar por la fría agua que le calo hasta los huesos, solo un apagado suspiro se escapo de sus labios, la fiebre no bajaba su intensidad, y el se ponía cada vez mas débil… eso a las mujeres les estaba preocupando…

Una de ellas le ordeno a la menor, que llamara al medico una vez mas, el chico estaba muy mal y si seguía así podría empeorar, mientras que la mayor se quedaba con el niño colocándole ropa ligera para evitar que se calentara demasiado…

Justo cuando la muchacha tomo el teléfono, el amo de la casa llego, su mirada era fría como el hielo, y a pesar de la oscuridad se podían ver como sus ojos brillaban de lo enojado que estaba, la chica soltó el teléfono y solo hizo reverencia mientras que iba por sus compañeras, para que se marcharan de la habitación, y dejaban al muchacho descansar en la cama…la fiebre aun no habia cedido, pero al menos el chico ya estaba un poco mejor, el baño frió le habia sentado bien…

**_Sálvame… llámame y sálvame de la oscuridad… despiértame… ordénale a mi sangre correr…_**

El faraón escucho la puerta cerrarse luego de que la ultima empleada saliera de su habitación, le dio la pauta para acercarse al muchacho, se paro a los pies de la cama mientras contemplaba al chico, en verdad se miraba muy mal, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro sudoroso indicaban su condición…pero a el no le importo el quería hacerlo suyo esa noche, y un simple resfrió no lo iba a evitar…

- Despierta Yugi, despierta…-le dijo sacudiendo al muchacho, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos, con pesadez se sentía débil y su cabeza le dolía en extremo…

- Yami, me siento muy mal…-se quejo mientras lo abrazo…queriendo buscar alivio el cuerpo de su Yami…este lo aparto de una sola vez, lo que menos quería era contemplarlo…- ¿que pasa?…-le dijo en un susurro la voz apenas si la voz salía de su boca…

- _Aibou_ te necesito, te necesito tanto…-comenzó a besarlo, el aun no entendía lo que pasaba por la fiebre su cerebro ya no razonaba bien…-han sido muchas semanas en que no siento tu calor, en que no estoy contigo…-los besos se hacían mas apasionados, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, o mas bien de lo que estaba por pasar…

- No Yami, _onegai_, no me siento bien…-suplico mientras que tomaba una de las manos del faraón, con la que estaba desabrochando su camisa…

- He esperado mucho, estas semanas te he estado cuidando demasiado, ya es hora que pagues mis atenciones…

El no hizo caso a la suplica y solo desabrocho por completo la camiseta mientras y se la quitaba de una sola vez…el pequeño quería resistirse pero por la debilidad y contando que el faraón era el doble de fuerte que el, le fue imposible resistirse…

- Yami _onegai_ no quiero, no quiero…snif…-comenzó a llorar en verdad no quería tener relaciones, en ese instante no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo…

- Cállate...

Le dijo el mayor mientras que le dejaba caer una cachetada…el niño comenzó a llorar mas, mientras que llevaba a su mente viejos recuerdos la paliza que le dio aquella noche…le quito el short de la pijama de un solo tirón con todo bóxer, Yugi lloraba por el dolor que sentía y el desconcierto que lo invadía del comportamiento que estaba teniendo quien amaba…

- No Yami, no…haaag…

El no le hizo caso y solo metió el miembro del chico a su boca, el niño estaba desesperado y lloraba todo lo que podía, pero la debilidad en su cuerpo no lo dejo gritar y su voz se escuchaba tan suave como en murmullos, y aunque no lo deseara su cuerpo lo traiciono y dejo escapar su semilla en la boca del faraón…

El sonrió con triunfo, ya que pensaba que esa señal significaba que Yugi también quería hacerlo esa noche, aunque en realidad fue una señal involuntaria del chico, el faraón se desnudo, el chico lloraba su voz ya no se escuchaba por la debilidad y lo afónico que se estaba poniendo por querer gritar y no poder hacerlo…

_**No puedo despertar… Antes de deshacerme…Sálvame… Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido…**_

Obligo al chico a tomar su miembro ya levantado e hinchado por la excitación Yugi se rehusó ha hacerlo en un principio, pero luego el faraón lo tomo de sus cabellos y lo obligo a tomarlo en su boca, no le quedo opción que hacerlo…seguía llorando, el faraón podía sentir aquellas calidas gotas mojar sus piernas, y eso hacia lo excito mas, el chico besaba y succionaba débilmente el miembro del faraón, haciendo que el lograra liberar su semilla en pocos instantes…

Tomo al chico de sus cabellos, el solo seguía llorando mientras que ocultaba su rostro en las sabanas de la cama, no quería seguir… no quería, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, el faraón lo tomo de las piernas he hizo que las abriera lo suficiente como para que su entrada quedara descubierta, el niño tomo una almohada y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer que la persona que tanto amaba lo estuviera abusando, lo estuviera obligando hacer algo que no creía, otra vez llegaba a su mente aquel pensamiento de quien era ese monstruo, y donde habia quedado el Yami dulce y comprensivo que amaba? ¿Donde?... ¿donde?

- Listo para el final…-el chico no contesto…-eso pensé…

Sin previo aviso o preparación aquel miembro grande y ancho que habia sentido tantas veces antes con alegría, entraba en el, y Yugi comenzó a sentir asco y sufrimiento al sentir dentro de si…el faraón comenzó las envestidas mientras que sentía como un hilo de sangre bajaba manchado la cama y mojando su miembro…no le importo, ya que estaba tan extasiado, hacia tanto que no sentía las entrañas calidas y suaves de su_ aibou_, que llego a pensar que no las sentiría otra vez, y en aquel instante en que podía acariciarlas, no le importaba mas nada que eso…

Yugi estaba sufriendo, la voz no salía de su boca, pero la expresión de dolor que tenia en su rostro dejaba notar lo que estaba sintiendo, sus mejillas estaban aun mas sonrojadas que antes, la fiebre le habia aumentado, pero ahora eso a el no le importaba lo único que deseaba era que el faraón acabara y que lo dejara en paz, sentía que sus entrañas estaban tan heridas como lo estaba su corazón…

No tardo mucho en acabar, aunque para Yugi fue una eternidad, el faraón habia hecho lo que quiso con el, no podía creerlo lo mal que lo trato y que no habia respetado su estado…seguía llorando en silencio mientras que el creyó que lloraba de felicidad lo abrazo, aunque en un principio el niño se rehusó no pudo hacerlo mas, la debilidad, el cansancio y la enfermedad hizo de las suyas, se desmayo en los brazos de aquel a quien amo, y ahora lo habia hecho suyo a la fuerza…

_**Tráeme a la vida…estuve viviendo una mentira… no hay nada en el interior… Dame la vida…**_

Los rayos del sol hicieron que despertara, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, para que aquellos rayos se sintieran tan calidos, debía ser ya muy tarde…sus ojos enfocaban borroso su entorno, los cerro y los abrió nuevamente, pudo ver que aquel lugar no era la habitación en que antes llamo su lecho de amor, y aquella noche se convirtió en su lecho de sufrimiento…sollozo un poco, pero luego se concentro en el sitio, no sabia donde estaba, aunque luego al escuchar el sonido de una ambulancia, se dio cuenta que aquella habitación blanca, y silenciosa era una habitación de hospital…

Se intento incorporar pero sintió un jalón en su brazo, era el suero que tenia inyectado junto con una bolsa que le inyectaba sangre…se extraño al verla…sangre, ¿para que sangre?...se pregunto a si mismo su cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido como dormido, seguramente por los medicamentos que le habia dado…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejo ver la figura del faraón, Yugi solo bajo la mirada al verlo, el llevaba un ramo de margaritas, sabia que eran sus flores favoritas así que las llevo ese dia…en el rostro de Yami habia una sonrisa al verlo despierto, aunque luego esta se borro al ver los ojos de Yugi y ver solo miedo en sus hermosas esferas violeta…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?...-coloco aquel arreglo cerca de la mesa que daba a una ventana, el niño no le contesto no quería hablar con el no quería…-_aibou_…-el faraón tomo una de sus manos y el niño la aparto de una sola vez, sentía asco y terror al ser tocado por el…-_gomen nasai_…-se disculpo mientras que bajaba la mirada, escucho su voz quebrase pero a Yugi esta vez no le importo, antes se conmovió con esa voz, pero eso le costo su salud…-estuviste muy grabe es un milagro que estés con vida…-se extraño al escuchar eso…-tuviste hemorragia y una fiebre muy alta, haz estado inconciente 3 días…-habia pasado tanto tiempo, aunque para el por todo lo que habia sufrido sentía que solo habían sido unas horas…-lo lamento _aibou_ esto es mi culpa…-Yugi solo tenia la mirada baja, meditando sus palabras, esa vez no iba a perdonarlo es que simplemente lo que el le hizo, no tenia perdón…

- Quiero irme a casa…-dijo en tono suave, aun se le escuchaba débil y cansado…-quiero irme a MI casa…-dijo otra vez, no se refería a la casa de Yami, se refería a su casa, a la que abandono por aquella vida de lujos que solo le habia causado sufrimiento…

- Le diré al medico si puedo llevarte a nuestra casa…-el faraón estaba hablando de la mansión, aunque su hikari hablaba de su casa, de la única que era suya, ya que su abuelo se la dejo…

- No quiero irme a tu casa, quiero irme a la mía…-los ojos de Yugi estaban cubierto de lagrimas, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, sufrimiento…-no quiero estar en tu casa, no quiero…-le dijo en tono severo, el faraón se quería a cercar a el para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero el se negó al abrazo…-no vuelvas a tocarme…no lo hagas…-le dijo en tono tan frió que a Yami se le rompió el corazón, sabia que era su culpa, pero no podía evitar estar triste al sentir el rechazo del pequeño…

**_Congelado en el interior, sin tus caricias, sin tu amor, sin tu cariño, solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte…_**

- _Aibou_ por favor perdóname…-el faraón callo de rodillas aun lado de la cama, el chico pudo ver la frustración que el sentía…se sorprendió…-dioses no se que me esta pasando no lo se…- estaba llorando, podía ver como sus lagrimas caían con mucha frecuencia rodando sus mejillas…-no merezco estar contigo, no lo merezco…

Dio un fuerte golpe en el piso, mientras lloraba desesperadamente…Yugi no supo que hacer en ese instante, pensaba ponerle punto final a su relación ese dia, ya que sentía que su Yami habia cambiado demasiado, y que el ya no iba hacer el mismo de antes, pero al verlo sufrir y llorar tan desesperadamente, lo conmovió se quito el suero y la sangre que tenia en el brazo, se acerco a el y lo abrazo…

- Snif _aibou_…mi hikari, mi Yugi…-el pudo sentir el calor de su _aibou_, logrando reconfortarlo…

- Yami te amo tanto…-le dijo el niño al oído…-te amo y por eso me duele demasiado lo que me haz hecho…y no se si las cosas podrán ser como antes…-le dijo Yugi en medio del abrazo, en verdad sentía que nada podría ser como era antes, y quizás su relación estaba destruida…

- _Aibou onegai_, no me dejes, no me dejes… prometo que cambiare, te lo prometo _aibou_ pero no me dejes…no soy nada sin ti…no puedo vivir sin ti, para mi es como estar muerto, no soportaría perderte, _onegai, onegai_, dame otra oportunidad…no te arrepentirás…

- Este bien Yami, esta bien…te amo demasiado como para perderte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regreso a la realidad nuevamente el frió le estaba calendo hasta los huesos, y finas partículas de hielo cubrían parte de su cuerpo, habia comenzado a nevar y Yugi estando en medio de la calle sin abrigo, no tardaría mucho en caer con hipotermia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Todo este tiempo no lo puedo creer, no pude ver, permanecí en la oscuridad, pero tú estabas allí enfrente…_**

Mientras tanto en la mansión que un dia llamo hogar, el faraón habia regresado de sus negocios; al llegar y no encontrar a Yugi se estaba dando cuenta de la ausencia del chico…luego de buscarlo en la casa y no verlo comenzó a enojarse, comenzó a echarle maldiciones, cuando de pronto encontró una nota a un lado de la cama…la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla…era de Yugi reconocía la letra…aquella nota decía:

_Para: Yami  
De: Un despojo de Yugi-El faraón se sorprendió al leer eso, pero continúo_

"_Que nos ha pasado Yami?, que nos paso que ahora todo es diferente, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que nos mudamos a esta mansión, pareciera que tu haz dejado de quererme, aunque quizás así es no es verdad?- el negó en ademán como si hikari lo mirara…-ya no me quieres por eso me maltratas y abusas de mi, ya no soporto mas esta situación Yami, pensé que todo cambiaria con el tiempo, pero no fue así, y todo ha sido lo contrario las cosas han ido empeorando, mis visitas al medico por fracturas o heridas, son muy frecuentes, muchas otras he tenido hemorragia en mi entrada por tu violencia, no podía soportarlo mas._

_Pero hoy ha sido la gota que derramo el vaso, me golpeaste una vez mas, pero ahora con mas fuerza, mas violencia, mas rabia… ¿que pasa Yami, no me quieres, ya no me amas? Por que no me lo dijiste yo me hubiera alejado de ti…me haz hecho sentir una basura, un estorbo, un objeto inservible, ya no soporto mas Yami, por eso…hoy te dejo libre…me marcho de tu lado, ya han sido demasiados abusos, muchos golpes, muchos insultos, ya no se si yo te amo, te odio o te temo…es mejor que me marche, y así tu seas feliz, con alguien mas, ya que conmigo me dejaste claro que no eres feliz, y yo tampoco lo soy, por eso me marcho…_

_No te preocupes que no me llevo nada de tu dinero, ni nada de lo que me diste ya que esas cosas solo me traen sufrimiento, por cada prenda, cada joya, cada par de zapatos, me hace pensar en los golpes, en las violaciones que he sido objeto, no quiero recordar, no quiero pensar mas, me hace sufrir y me hace traer a mi mente todos esos malos recuerdos…como quisiera que en mi mente solo estuvieran aquellos días cuando éramos felices, como quisiera que esos días volvieran pero ya no podrá ser…te dejo y nunca mas sabrás de mi…_

_No me busques que no me vas a encontrar, espero que logres encontrar la felicidad que yo no supe darte, espero que logres ser feliz, ya que yo, por lo que me haz hecho quizás nunca pueda serlo…"_

_Se despide el que un dia te amo…Yugi Moto…_

Al terminar de leer la carta, el faraón pudo notar las huellas de sangre secas en el papel, ese dia lo habia azotado, era la primera vez que usaba un látigo para castigarlo, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tomo aquel trozo de papel donde su hikari plasmo su dolor y lo abrazo con desesperación, mientras lloraba, no podía creer en la clase de monstruo que se habia convertido, habia estado lastimando a la persona que mas amaba y amaría siempre, el temor de perderlo, se hizo tan fuerte que controlaba sus actos a tal grado que quería retenerlo a la fuerza y si no obedecía lo golpeaba, no entendía por que habia nacido esa furia, el nunca se comporto de esa forma y ahora, el temor de perder a quien tanto amaba se habia hecho realidad, el único culpable era el…

_**He dormido miles de años, parece abrir mis ojos a todo, sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma…**_

- Yugi regresa…

Dio un golpe en el piso, estaba desesperado, sentía que una parte de su corazón se desvanecía con la partida de Yugi…luego una idea llego a su mente, se levanto y corrió lo mas veloz que pudo escaleras abajo, quizás podría encontrarlo aun y pedirle disculpas, esta vez cumpliría su promesa la cumpliría, si el no se marchaba, lo buscaría y le rogaría por que lo perdonara…

Mientras tanto Yugi tenia parte de su cuerpo cubierto por aquellas finas partículas de hielo, miro sus manos y se estas se estaban poniendo azules por el frió, se incorporo del lugar donde estaba, sabia que quedarse en es sitio solo le iba a traer la muerte a pesar de que tantas veces antes la deseo; en esa ocasión no quería morir, sentía que aun le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer en la vida, mucho que descubrir, así que caminando entraría en calor, quizás hasta podría llegar a su casa, a la única que conoció y que podía llamar hogar…quedaba muy lejos pero tenia la esperanza de llegar, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar, no sabia cuando se tardaría ni siquiera le interesaba saber, solo tenia el pensamiento de llegar y nada mas…

Los vehículos en las calles comenzaron a verse de forma esporádica, personas que regresaban de alguna fiesta, no muy lejos de donde estaba Yugi, uno de esos vehículos era la limosina de Yami, que el mismo iba conduciendo, al pequeño ni siquiera le intereso pensar que su Yami lo buscaría, no quería esconderse mas; lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su hogar y nada mas…

Mientras Yami iba conduciendo de forma lenta analizando cada avenida y viendo hasta el mas mínimo movimiento esperando mirar a su hikari, pero el no estaba en ningún lugar, aunque luego al doblar en una esquina miro al chico que iba caminando abrazándose a si mismo por una de las avenidas no muy lejos del centro comercial de la ciudad…

Paro de una sola vez el vehiculo mientras daba vuelta bruscamente, a pesar de no estar permitido no le importo lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo, saber que estaba bien. Sentía gran alivio de que el chico no hubiera estado muy lejos… Yugi escucho el sonido del vehiculo al frenar, volteo atrás de si, y sus ojos se abrieron a lo que dieron al ver bajar de aquel auto color negro a su Yami…sus piernas se paralizaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no de frió si no de terror, seguía con la mirada al faraón y su quijada también temblaba del pánico que sentía al saberlo cerca…

- Hikari…-le dijo en voz seria aunque se notaba la preocupación en su tono, cosa que Yugi no noto…

- No, no…no te acerques Yami…-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se pegaba a la pared y miraba al faraón…-no…te…acerques…-le repitió al ver que el faraón no se detenía…

- Hikari debemos hablar…-le pidió el faraón en tono suplicante…

- No hay nada que decir…-el chico hizo gesto de dolor al sentir que las heridas en su espalda se resentían, pero no le importo…

_**No me dejes morir aquí, debe haber algo mas dame la vida…**_

Yugi negaba frenéticamente mientras que el faraón se acercaba, el pequeño no quería tenerlo cerca ya que temía que lo golpeara o lo abusara de el, como tantas veces antes lo hizo, el faraón en cada gesto de terror y mueca de dolor, sentía como una puñalada en su pecho, que tonto habia sido, el habia provocado todo eso en su hikari y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta…

- Dios Yugi perdóname, snif…-el faraón dejo de avanzar y comenzó a llorar, el pequeño se sorprendió era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya que antes sus ojos solo brillaban pero nunca derramaban lagrimas…-hikari he sido un idiota…-Yami callo de rodillas en el piso, mientras golpeaba el pavimento con furia haciendo que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar…-merezco la muerte la merezco…-se estaba castigando a si mismo, con sus puños, era como que lastimando sus manos aliviara el hecho, que fue con ellas con las que lastimo a su hikari…

- Soy un maldito desgraciado…-dijo una vez mas golpeando aun mas fuerte el piso, y luego sintió como unas manos suaves tocaban las suyas que estaban sangrando…-¿_aibou_?...-el faraón levanto la vista ya que en todo aquel rato no habia tenido el valor de ver a Yugi a los ojos…-perdóname _aibou_…por lo que mas quieras perdóname…se que no merezco disculpa, se que no merezco tu perdón, tu compasión, tu mirada, tu compañía, se que no la merezco pero…no puedo vivir sin ti, si no estas conmigo siendo que me muero, no soy nadie si no estas a mi lado…-Yugi no decía nada solo seguía con sus manos puestas en la de Yami, el faraón pudo sentir lo frías que estaban…-no soy nada sin ti _aibou_…-se quito su gabardina y se la coloco a Yugi, el pequeño pudo sentir la fragancia fina y atrayente que el faraón solía usar digna de un rey…-si te quedas conmigo haré lo que tu quieras, si ya no deseas estar conmigo como pareja lo entiendo, podemos regresar hacer hikari y Yami nada mas, pero _aibou_ por Ra no te vayas…-el faraón tomo de las manos a Yugi, estas comenzaban a ponerse tibias por el calor que le estaba proveyendo la gabardina…-_onegai_ Yugi, _onegai_…

El solo miraba a los ojos al mayor, no sabia que responderle habían sido tantas veces antes que lo perdono y luego todo volvía hacer como antes…regresaban los golpes, los insultos, los abusos…no sabia si esta vez en verdad seria diferente, no lo sabia…

- Yami quiero volver a mi casa…-le dijo el pequeño mientras que le secaba con suavidad las lagrimas al faraón, no podía soportar verlo sufrir…

- _Aibou arigato aibou_…-le dijo el faraón sonriendo…-vamos regresemos a la mansión…-lo tomo de su mano guiándolo a la limosina, el pequeño paro su paso…

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- Yami, quiero volver a mi casa, no a la tuya…-le dijo el pequeño en tono serio…

- Yugi pero mi casa es tu casa, lo sabes…-le dijo el faraón, preocupado por la actitud que estaba tomando el chico, aunque la comprendía luego de todo lo que el pequeño habia vivido…

_**Despiértame, Despiértame el interior… No puedo despertar… Despiértame el interior…**_

- Tu casa nunca ha sido mi casa Yami…siempre solo fue tu casa, nada mas me quedo muy claro que yo solo era un intruso en esa mansión llena de lujos y cosas costosas que nunca pensé ver en toda mi vida…-el faraón estaba sorprendió al escucharlo hablar…-quiero volver a mi casa a la única que he conocido, donde tu y yo fuimos felices, donde existía la paz y la armonía, donde guardo los mejores momentos y recuerdos de toda mi vida…tu mansión para mi fue una prisión de cristal, donde estaba cautivo y tu eras mi opresor, mi castigador, no quiero recordar eso Yami, me hace daño, destruye la imagen bella y hermosa que tenia de ti. Cada golpe, cada insulto, cada abuso, ha destruido mi corazón lentamente…-el comenzó a llorar y el faraón no fue la excepción…-ya no se si aun te sigo amando, o si he llegado a temerte tanto que ese amor ha desaparecido…-el faraón sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, como una punzada terrible y dolorosa por las palabras de su _aibou_, cuanto daño le habia causado…-las cosas nunca volverán hacer como un dia fueron, como cuando éramos tan felices en la casa de mi abuelito, nunca mas…-el faraón tenia las mejillas completamente empapadas en lagrimas y el pequeño también…-se que tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, nos une un lazo muy grande, y no me refiero al de hikari y Yami…es un lazo mucho mas fuerte que ese a pasar del dolor y el sufrimiento, de estos últimos años no se ha destruido…pero…no se si yo quiero estar a tu lado una vez mas y hacer como si todo esto no paso…

- _Aibou_ yo lo siento…

- Eso no basta Yami…-el pequeño se limpio las lagrimas…-no basta…quizás una vez antes, con esas simples palabras te perdone, pero tu me traicionaste y me lastimaste ahora no se si aun te sigo amando o si he llegado a odiarte…-el faraón solo bajo la mirada sabia que su hikari tenia razón, el era el culpable de destruir la relación que ambos compartían…

- ¿Aibou, dime que hacer para que me perdones?, dímelo y lo haré, no quiero el dinero, los negocios, los lujos si tu no estas a mi lado, _aibou onegai_ perdóname…perdóname…-el faraón se hinco ante el pequeño el solo suavizo la mirada, quería decirle que estaba bien que las cosas volverían hacer como antes, pero no podía el miedo que sentía era mas fuerte, que sus sentimientos…

- Hazlo si quieres Yami, pero eso no va a remediar nada... lo hecho, hecho esta y la herida tan profunda que haz abierto en mi corazón no se si logre cerrarse algún dia…

- _Aibou_ yo…

- Lo mejor es que nos separemos…-el negaba frenéticamente, no quería alejarse de Yugi…-yo me iré a mi casa, regresare a mi empleo y ganare lo suficiente para vivir…quizás logre ahorrar lo que necesito para seguir estudiando…

- Yugi…-el faraón estaba desesperado, no quería alejarse de su hikari lo amaba demasiado…

- Lo siento Yami, pero esto es lo mejor, ya no puedo estar contigo, te tengo tanto miedo, me haz hecho demasiado daño…esta discusión llego a su fin llévame a mi casa Yami…- el bajo la mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas mientras que sus ojos carmesí suplicaban una oportunidad mas, oportunidad que Yugi no estaba dispuesto a darle…

- Te llevare a tu casa…-no quedándole mas opción accedió a llevar al muchacho a su hogar, aunque en el camino quiso hacerlo desistir de su decisión pero no logro hacerlo, el estaba decidido a estar sin el y no habia marcha atrás…

- Hasta siempre Yami…

_**No puedo despertar… Antes de deshacerme…Sálvame… Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido…**_

Fue lo que le dijo al despedirse, el le pedio que no lo buscara mas, habían sido demasiadas penas, demasiados abusos por los que habia pasado, que su corazón ya no podía perdonarlo mas, no importaba cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lloraría al estar lejos de el, sabia que su decisión era la mejor ya que habia muchas heridas que sanar, habían mucho sufrimiento por superar, cosa que haría solo…

Logro obtener su empleo una vez mas, se dedicaba tiempo completo a ello trabajaba 10 horas diarias, ganaba lo suficiente para subsistir y pagar los gastos de la casa, el faraón quiso ayudarle con dinero, pero el no lo acepto ya que a su parecer fue por eso mismo…por el dinero fue que casi pierde la vida, y además fue por el dinero que perdió lo mas valioso que tenia… su amor…

Solo el tiempo curaría esas heridas, y haría superar el dolor que sentía, quizás cuando ese dia llegara podrían estar juntos nuevamente, pero hasta entonces vivirían separados, no se hablaban, no se visitaban, por mas que el faraón insistía en verlo, el no quería hacerlo, aun sentía mucho miedo, mucho terror al saberlo cerca, y hasta que ese miedo fuera olvidado, hasta entonces seria el dia en que ambos estarían juntos nuevamente, aunque ese dia por culpa de los malos actos de aquel quien debió protegerlo se miraba cada vez mas distante…

Quizás su destino era estar solo, siempre lo fue desde que recordaba, no le temía a la soledad ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y a pesar del tiempo en que llevaban separados, aun seguía extrañando al faraón, pero también se convencía que no debía estar cerca de el, ya que su presencia lo aterrorizadaza, tenia que ser paciente y esperar a que el tiempo siguiera trascurriendo, y que algún dia todo el dolor y el temor que le tenia, fuera superado y cuando ese dia llegara, nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca mas…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Espero que les haya gustado este fic donde Yamito es malo, lastima que no quedo tan malito como hubiera deseado…

YAMI: Mas?

MARIK: Rayos faraón, quiere que la gente te odie como en aquel fic, lo hacen con Kaiba

KAIBA: ….

MARIK: Se quedo mudo XD

HOLLY: Wueno esperamos sus comentarios, quizás luego haga otro fic, donde Yamito es más malo…

YAMI: Yo no quello ser malo, soy bueno por naturaleza XD

HOLLY: Jajaja creo que por eso no me queda tan malo, pero bue hice mi intento hacerlo malo…

BAKURA: Hay que darle escuela…

MARIK: Clases, clases…

YAMI: Ya cállense, no quiero sus clases…

BAKURA: Tú te la pierdes….

HOLLY: Wueno ojala que les haya gustado y esperamos sus reviews…

YAMI: Y Digan si quisieran una secuela…

HOLLY: Quien sabe tal vez Ra me ilumine, siempre y cuando me la piden en un reviews si no es así no pensare siquiera en hacerla…

YAMI: Tal vez reencuentro entre mi hikari y yo, esperamos su apoyo… besos…!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
